Sister Location
by Dtrainy
Summary: Working the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's will seem like a breeze, compared to what this location has in store. The animatronics are getting a new upgrade, how different could they possibly be? Please, if you want me to continue, leave a review or me a private message. I will only continue if I have feedback
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

They looked fake but were so realistic in a scary way. Ballora was always the scariest of the bunch, she never opened her eyes. I'm not even sure what colour her eyes were…or even if she had eyes. Occasionally their voice speakers would malfunction and pick up random signals from different radio frequencies. Foxy's was the worst…it would pick up some sort of military frequency which repeated the same words over and over, but we did have a way to fix it… we would kind of just bang on the suits a few times and they would switch back to their designated voices.

I work here as a night guard and it's mostly uneventful except for the few dumb teenagers who think that they could break in and play around with the animatronics. They never get through the doors, though. They are made to make sure that the animatronics would not just walk out, plus the fact that the whole establishment is underground so we usually end up locking the doors which lead to the elevator.

See, the animatronics walk around during the night…they don't do anything other than just walk around so it does get pretty boring here at night. Apparently one of our sister locations, Freddy bearfaz or something like that, had quite a few incidents. At one point, an animatronic bit off a kid's frontal lobe. We got the report back in '87. I wasn't even born yet but it says it happened. We have 4 animatronics, Ballora, Fun time Foxy, Fun time Freddy (Neither are really that fun) and Baby. Apparently that Freddy place has Freddy and Foxy, the originals. The stories that surrounded them is quite disturbing, though. Anyway, off of that terrible stuff. Our robots are supposed to get a new upgrade, they will be very different apparently. How different could an animatronic be?


	2. Chapter 1

The upgrade of the animatronics took all day so we were closed for the day. Luckily they didn't cancel my shift so I still got the hours in for sitting around, playing with a small marble that I had found under one of the tables. It eventually got boring though so I decided to go look around, after all, I haven't really explored the whole place. I've always been in the office, watching the cameras. Carpe diem, right? I started down Party Hall, which led to the main room, which I had been in many times, but didn't care for it as it was a normal party venue, where kids would rent out the room for their birthdays. To be honest, whenever there was a party I would do everything in my power to avoid the place as I absolutely hate children… That's exactly why I chose the night shift, no kids. I would occasionally walk in on a party and have to tell the children stories about our animatronics and their backgrounds. My shift started at 6 and the restaurant closes at 7 so it wasn't weird to run into kids.

When I got to work, there wasn't a party, I let out a sigh of relief and continued to the office, where I set down my bag and took a seat, ready for the boring night ahead. When the last employee left, which is always our manager (he's here even when he's off shift), I locked the doors from the massive console which was filled with buttons and levers which only 5 of them I actually used. I had absolutely no idea what the others did and honestly, couldn't have cared any less than I did. I knew that the blue one was to lock the doors and the elevator, the yellow to close my office doors, the small green one to shut off the music and lights, which I did every night at 7, the big green one which switched cameras and of course the red one, which was the alarm. I never used the red one as there was never an emergency but hey, who knows, there might be some day. I decided to check the stage camera, where the animatronics were, to see if they had been any different in a physical noticeable way, but I had no such luck however they did appear to be still active. Which was unusual as they normally were switched off at 6, when they closed off the stage area. They must have forgotten tonight. I decided it wasn't worth any trouble to get up and go over there to just try and figure out how to shut them off and then eventually give up…I decided to rather stay in the nice cosy office. Then out of nowhere, I hear a loud shrill. The telephone. I let out a sigh and rise from the chair to walk over, across the room, to answer the phone. "Hello?" "Hi, there!" It was a man speaking, he sounded in his mid-30s to early 40's. "Hi, can I help you?" "Um, yeah! I'm looking for the night guard. Is he around?" Okay, so it isn't a wrong number. "It's me. I'm the night guard and a she." "OH! Hi, sorry. I'm just here to tell you about the upgrade of the animatronics. They've changed quite a bit." I grab my pen and paper, prepared for a whole lecture on how they are going to work now. "Yeah, alright." He lists small details like they would now be a bit faster and those kind of useless facts but then he said something that caught my attention "…and they don't switch off. Got it?" "Wow, wait, like ever?" He hesitated for a single moment and said "Yes, ever. They run on a solar charge which is linked outsi…it's very complicated and I don't really have the time to explain it but yes, they will always be on." I assume he didn't think I was smart enough to understand how they worked but I just let him believe that so this conversation would be over sooner. "Will they walk around at night, like they do in the day?" "Probably, I don't know." That was useful, not that they do much anyway. "Kay, thanks. Bye." I hang up after he bids me farewell. I look back to the screen, which was still on the Stage camera, and I notice that Freddy is missing. I figure he heard the phone ring and is on his way here now, so I decide to check on all the other cameras just to make sure and sure enough, I find him in Party Hall. He's not moving, though, he's just standing there…looking at the camera.


	3. Chapter 2

I've never seen one of the animatronics look at the camera, or even take note that there were any cameras, yet here he was, staring directly at the camera. It must just be a coincidence, right? I decided that just in case, that I would close my door, leading to the office. There isn't ventilation into the office though, so I will eventually need to open the door and with the whole establishment being underground, I couldn't just go and open a window. I decided to flip through some different cameras now as Freddy wasn't a problem anymore. I saw that Ballora had changed her position to be turned around on stage, facing the back wall. I let out yet another sigh as I can tell tonight will consist of me just watching the animatronics, move aimlessly around the establishment, If I'm lucky none of them will walk into a wall and force me to go and point them in the right direction.

About an hour passes and I am still left sitting in the office, however I had opened the door because I doubt that he would do anything to me. They don't have special awareness, technically. They are programmed with the layout of the establishment and then wander around massed on their programming, but I had never seen Freddy stand in that position let alone area. His voice box was still active as well, as I could hear the static coming out of it. Well, it wasn't static, it was like a high pitched ring as there was no feedback or something technical like that. Once, one of the mechanics tried explaining how they worked, but I failed high school science, I wasn't going to understand, even if I had paid attention.

Everyone else was still in the same position as they were an hour ago. I figured that they wouldn't be moving for the rest of the night and decided to leave the doors open and just casually watch them every now and then.

Suddenly I heard a loud bang coming from down the hall, It startled me up from my comatose like state and I immediately jumped to look at the stage area, where I found Ballora, missing. She had made quite a noise when she moved, which had a sort of jingle, due to the bells on her skirt. I quickly ran to shut the office door as I feared that she had moved nearer to me.

I did not want a creepy animatronic ballerina standing in my office for the rest of the night. I don't even want to know what they would do if they did manage to get to me. They would probably do nothing but It was still a rational fear to have.

I hear the bells right out side of my door, followed by a loud banging on the steel of the door. "What the crap?" I whisper to myself. "Hi there, I'm Ballora. What's your name?" I listen to hear if she's going to say any of her other 10 annoying catchphrases but she stays silent but persists to bang on my door. "LET ME IN." This time it was a low manly voice that said those words. I switch to the Main Party Hall Camera to see who had joined Ballora outside of my door, expecting Freddy but I was only greeted by the view of only one animatronic outside of my door. What? No, She…No. Suddenly, the camera blurs out and switches to static for only a few seconds, simultaneously the banging stops. When the camera returns, Ballora is looking right into the camera…and she…she, Oh god, She has blood on her face.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the fuck?" I shout, as I jump back off of my chair to the back of the office. I hit the wall but still try and walk further back, from that haunting face. I try and try to phase through the wall, I try to not lose my shit but this is some messed up crap! I try and calm myself down by tell myself that just because it looks like blood, doesn't mean it is. I mean, I am alone here, there isn't anyone that she could have hurt or…or, um, killed. Oh god. I am losing it. She's a robot, they don't hurt people, or not on purpose anyway. They certainly don't kill on purpose, do they?

I manage to calm myself down, even if I'm faking it, it helps. I get the nerve to get back up to my feet and go examine her more carefully from the camera, a safe distance away from her. She seems to be smiling but in a sadistic way more than an "I'm a robot meant for children" way. I finally get to see her eyes and they're red. Blood shot with red iris'. No wonder they programmed her to close her eyes, it's enough to give me nightmares, not that I am the bravest person on the block.

Her eyes slowly closed as if they were resetting back to their default setting. I wish we had never hired these things from that goddamned place. Okay, in their defense, they were due for maintenance for about a month now and we've just been too lazy to call them in. Suddenly, there is a loud voice ringing through the speakers. "Party room vent opened" Oh fuck. Then the voice returns "Main Stage vent opened" No. We have always had a problem with them trying to crawl through the vents and now the vent to the room next to me has opened. I examine the party room camera to try and figure out which one of these bastards have already A)Started towards the vent or B) Are already in the vent. The room is too dark to see anything clearly now but I can see what seems like a figure standing right under the vent. The silhouette suggests that its' Baby, although I can't be sure. I run to the other end of the room, where the bookshelf is, which contains all sorts of books ranging from Self-help to murder mysteries but the one book I was looking for was the instruction manual for the robots. I'm hoping to find an off switch on these things. It may have to be manual but at least they'd be shut down. They are getting to erratic for the children. I am done with these bastards! I find the instruction manual and locate the section called "Shutting down the Animatronics" I find the chapter which explains how and "Remove the power core from their endo-skeletons. To do this, you will need to follow a unique pattern for each animatronic. Listed below are the sequences."

I decide not to memorize the codes and rather just bring the book with me. I check the camera to see if Ballora is still right outside…she isn't. She's gone. This is good and bad at the same time, where could she have gone? I pick up my baseball bat and think to myself "Yeah. Like this will do something against 7ft robots." I open the office door and step outside slowly. Ballora had her eyes closed last time I saw her so she won't be able to see me, just hear me. I take each step with caution, trying to not cause a sound from my heavy boots. I look around the room and see no sign of Ballora or any other robot bastard. I carry on waking towards the Main Stage area with caution. Suddenly the motion sensor light blinds me. In the light, I can see Funtime Foxy's silhouette. Don't move. Don't move. I remember reading somewhere that Funtime Foxy is activated by bright lights. Dammit. I move slowly around the area in which I saw him standing last. I slowly walk out of that room, trying not to activate the light as well as not bump into a huge robot fox. "Don't move. I will help you. Foxy is right behind you. Stay still." That's…That's Baby's voice.


End file.
